1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation system for a power module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power semiconductor device is applied to all home appliances and industries, and the use range thereof is an expanding trend. Since the power semiconductor device minimizes the power consumption and energy, the importance thereof is more emphasized in response to the emergence of ecofriendly issues.
Currently, in a heat dissipation system for a power module, a power device generating a large amount of heat, such as, an insulated gate bipolar mode transistor (IGBT), a fast recovery diode (FRD), or the like, is bonded onto a heat dissipation substrate by using a solder, a thermal interface material (TIM), a thermal conductive grease, or the like.
Therefore, the heat generated from the power device is dissipated through a heat dissipation system attached on a bottom surface of the power device.
The above-described heat dissipation system employs an air cooling method or a water cooling method, using an aluminum heat sink, a heat spreader, or a heat pipe, as shown in Patent Document 1.